1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with an illumination function.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user uses an electronic device (for example, a notebook computer) at night or in a poorly lit place, the user may not be able to make out the keys on the keyboard and accordingly may type in wrong words or commands.
Even though a notebook computer comes with a display screen and the display screen provides some illumination while displaying images, the illumination provided by the display screen is not bright enough to lighten up the entire keyboard. Thus, the user may still input incorrect words or commands and feel very inconvenient.